Sing: Forever And Always
by Blue Eyed Goofball
Summary: A shy Wolf with a dream of making it big is persuaded to join a talent show to further his dreams. Along with a small group of friends he works his way up in the show to prove that he is more than an untrustworthy Canine, that he is in fact made of so much more.


[Good morning/afternoon/evening, names Sparxy ^^. I have been working on a somewhat violent and dark Zootopia Fanfic called 'Fear Itself' and decided to take a short break from its negative tones and wanted to try something a little more positive, something with a bit of romance perhaps, thus, i bring you this. A Fanfiction based on the popular movie Sing!. This story focuses on a young Wolf called Madison, a bar tender with a silky smooth singing voice but a shy personality trying to make his way to the big time to impress his family.

This story will have a few different types of speech. The sections in _Italics_ are Madison's personal thoughts, how he feels or thinks of any given topic, sometimes breaking the third wall and speaking to the viewer. Sections in **Bold** are songs, sang in the given characters voice.

Please, if you enjoyed the first chapter of this story, leave a review. every review tells me what the readers liked and didnt like about the story and helps me improve it further down the line. So please if you have the time I would like to hear what you think ^^

Thank you for reading!]

 _"What are your favourite things in life?... Mine is the smell of freshly cut grass in the first week of spring, of newly baked bread fresh just that morning or something as simple as my coconut shampoo... I love that stuff... Some mammals prefer touch... the feeling of brand new bedsheets after a long day, the sensation of the wind blowing through your fur... Perhaps your preference is sight... a new art exhibit opening in town, the city skyline as the sun sets or the colours of Fall as the leaves tumble along the ground... No... My favourite thing in life... Music... Im a real sucker for some clean vocals, a melodic guitar riff, the pounding bass as it flows through your body, the beat of the drums that affect your very heart... Give me a good song over all those other things any day._

 _My Name is Madison Starly, my friends call me 'Mads'... all 3 of them... I'm a 22 year old Grey Wolf, the runt of the litter. All of my older siblings are either in a high paying job or still in collage and I'm stuck here, living with my mom, cycling to my dead end job day in, day out making below minimum wage, barely able to even afford a new pair of glasses... life is good right?... Lets see... what else?... Dad left when we were all young, Mom never really dated again, can't blame her really can I... I myself have never had a partner, never been kissed, not unless you count my Mom... heh... I try to do her proud but it's hard in this day and age to make a name for yourself, hell I'd give my left leg to see my family name up in lights... to see crowds coming from far and wide just to see the show... A Canine can dream can't they?... Let's see... skills... Oh I can play guitar a little... Not exactly an Axe God but I like to think I can hold my own. I uh... I sing a little too...As long as there's no one around... Might have a touch of stage fright... But I mean who doesn't!... Had to do a solo performance when I was still in school, froze so badly... Pretty sure that was the last time I was on sta-..."_

-

"HELLLOOOOO?... CAN WE GET SOME SERVICE DOWN HERE PLEASE?!..." shouted a booming voice from down the bar. The voice was attached to a rather disgruntled looking vixen, dressed in her best red dress, make up plastered across her face as if it were going out if fashion... maybe she's hiding horrific scars...

"Oh crud!... I'm sorry, il be right with you!" Mads shouted down the bar towards the Vixen as he fumbled with a few shot glasses he was in the process of cleaning.

As you can tell, Madison worked in a bar, one which caters to the upper middle class of the city. O'Reillys Tavern was well known around the city, famous faces visited frequently for after show parties and social get-togethers. Paparazzi was almost a staple, some photographers being here so regularly they almost became part of the furniture.

The owner of the establishment, one Mrs Bella O'Reilly, was a family friend of Mads' mother and thus offered the young wolf a part time job pulling pints a few nights a week. Ever since her husband passed away, Mrs O struggled on her own and trusted very little in the day to day running of the bar. It was only by chance that Mrs Starly let slip that young Madison was struggling with finding a job willing to hire a wolf.

That was a year ago. Mads was a naturally quick learner, memorising a number of cocktails from the menu in just a few weeks of starting. Together with Mrs O's granddaughter, the bar ran as smooth as silk most nights... When the Canine isn't day-dreaming of being a star of course.

Mads quickly finished washing the shot glasses, drying them on the short journey down the bar towards the increasingly unsettled Vixen.

"What can I get you mam?"

"Don't you know who I am?!...I should have your job for keeping me waiting... Two bottles of Finlandia Vodka and be quick about it!"

Maddie had to fight every urge not to speak up and say that he had no idea who she was... for its true... sure, there are a number of well known animals that visit the bar but more than a few have an over inflated ego. Most think themselves a hella lot bigger than they actually are. B and C list celebrities that demand attention just because they played a murder victim on a mid season episode of a crime show... a little pathetic in most cases, but the young wolf could hardly turn and say that directly to a patron... however much he wanted to.

"Coming right up mam!" he said as he reached into the under-bar fridge and retrieved 2 large bottles of the surprisingly popular Vodka. He placed them on a wooden serving tray along with 4 shot glasses and slid them gently over towards the infuriating Vulpine. "There you are Mi' Lady, please do enjoy" he muttered with a toothy grin, the best a wolf could do without seeming threatening.

"Hmph..." was all he got in reply as she lifted the tray and walked back over towards a rowdy bunch of mixed species mammals in the corner booth.

"Phew..." Mads let out a sigh as he picked up a cloth and wiped down the bar where the Vixen had been standing, smearing the glossy finish with her paw pads before leaning back onto the display shelf on the back wall, back to his day dream. Almost.

"Well... she was a bit of a Richard... wasn't she?" said a voice, standing next to where the Fox had been standing. The voice came from another female fox, much younger this time but with a much friendlier attitude. The Vixen was wearing a smile that would melt butter from across the room. Bright green eyes, some thick black eyeliner with a slight emerald accent that matched her eyes and medium length blonde hair tied up in a ponytail. Unlike the previous Vixen, this one was wearing what appeared to be a vest top, clean denim dungarees and a pain of hiking boots.

"Maven?... Did you get out if work early?" the wolf replied, surprised to see the Vulpine at this hour.

Maven was one of Mads oldest friends. He had known her since they were both cubs, their parents lived just a few doors down from each other so they always had one another to play with after school. Despite being very well educated this young Vixen found her calling as an Auto Mechanic, favouring oil and rust over dresses and jewellery. Something that Mads liked about her in particular. She was defiantly not cut from the same cloth as Mads however, the Wolf preferred to remain clean and tidy, his favourite dress style being a waistcoat, white shirt and tie with formal dress pants and shoes while Maven would regularly wear either a black shirt featuring the name and logo of various metal bands, a pair of jeans made from thick fire resistant material and steel toe-capped boots. If anything, a the white vest she was wearing tonight was her 'going out' clothes.

"Yeah, boss let us clock off early so I decided to go home, get changed and come and see the 'Big Game' that has decided to grace this place with their presence. Might even pull if I can be bothered talking to any of these preps..."

"Heh oh Mav... You could be covered in oil and dirt and STILL bring someone home with you"

"Oh you know it" she replied, giving a cheeky wink towards the wolf while pointing over to the bottle of Gordons Gin hanging on the display shelf right behind the Wolfs head. "...And make it a double, im not driving"

Mads wasted no time in readying a tumbler and pouring a double measure of Gin from the bottle, no ice but he did add a little cocktail umbrella, much to Mavs amusement, before sliding it over to the Canine.

"You always know how I like it"

"I'd like to think so... we were both in diapers when we met haha... say... where is the others?" Mads scanned over the bar, searching for any familiar faces amongst the crowd.

"Oh im meeting them a little later, picking you up after you finish your shift here then the four of us will be hitting the town hard!"

"We'll just see about that..." Mads said as he gazed down the bar at the three dozen or so animals just beginning their night of drinking and partying.

"Oh I almost forgot, Buster Moon is coming to town!" Mav said just before she took her first sip of the Gin. "He's visiting some talent shows that are being hosted Downtown later this month... Maybe you can meet your idol!"

At the mention of Moon, Maddie's head shot up, a twinkle in his eye as if he were a cub again waking up on Christmas day. "He's coming here?!... When?... Why was I not informed?!"

"Idiot... I am informing you... only just found out myself from a customer in the garage... there's a week long talent show happening at the end of this month that runs into next month... uhh... 28th till... the 4th I believe. Moon is gonna be there as a guest judge for the event, scouting new talent no doubt... say... you should enter!"

"What me?!... Are you insane?!" Maddie said, almost shouting over the top of the other pub goers. He moved over to the main bar table and leaned in close to Mav, almost at a whisper now. "Don't you remember the last talent show I was in?!... I made a fool of myself in front if the whole darn school!" Mads leaned back off the bar and picked up a few dirty glasses that had been collecting on the countertop. "I think not" he said, head raised high in defiance.

Mav stretched herself out across the bar, her paws reaching over towards the Wolf and her muzzle buried into her outstretched arms. "Yaknow what I think?... You're just scared... All you need is a good teacher"

"Hmph... That costs money, something were all a little short on right now" Mads said as he finished cleaning one of the glasses, placing it back on the display and started into another.

"I've heard you sing... Boy you could go far... All you need is a little push"

"Yeah well..." Mads muttered as he stopped cleaning the glass, an expression of sadness plastered across his face clear for the world to see. "... Life isn't as easy as all that Mav..." he said as he caught the outline if another half dozen or so animals make their way rather unsteadily towards the bar.

"...Pretty busy tonight, might be a touch later that 11pm before im given my pardon from this prison" he finished his sentence just as he noticed a paw waving from 10 feet down the bar, seemingly looking for some attention from the barkeep. "Well... looks like I'm being called to service again, Gins on the house Mav, I gotta get back to it"

"Take it easy Maddie, try not to work too hard!" Mav said as she hopped off the bar stool and walked towards the door, paw raised to the ceiling and waving. "Laters!"

Mads smiled back at the Vixen as her fine figure left the bar, tail swishing side to side, all the while catching the gaze of a few pervs in the process.

-

 _"Maven is pretty cool, known her since I can remember... and before any of you think about it NO... I am not attracted to her... not that she's not pretty or anything its just... I um... I'm... Not... Not into girls... Phew... that was harder to say than I had planned it to be... Yeah, I'm a little on the 'Flamboyant' side of the fence... and I can do my fair share of window shopping in the bar... there's a fair few wolves that have walked in that id like to... ahh... IMPURE THOUGHTS!... T-That id... like to get acquainted with heh. So uh... moving on then?_

-

Mads spent the next few hours tending to the increasingly drunken patrons, serving their every request... within reason that is...

It was approaching 11pm, a few stragglers were finishing up their pints, dragging their feet as usual. The Vixen in the red dress had left about an hour ago, much to Maddie's relief. Before she left however she shot a grim look towards the innocent Canine. Next time she visits she might accidently get a drink spilled over her... purely accidently of course.

Mads knew he would be asked to stay a little longer, to prepare for the next evening, as always. Sure Thursday nights are busy but nothing can top both Friday and Saturday nights. Friday in particular was Maddie's favourite night, Karaoke night!

Sure, most if the participants sounded like they were being dragged through a bush while performing but the Wolf wasn't in it for the drunkards wailings... he was in it for the music. Every song that played he would float into a trance like state, serving drinks on auto pilot for the music had ensnared his very soul. He could retreat into a little world of his own, singing as loud as his little lungs could manage, letting the pound of the drums carry him away, the melodic tones of the guitars... oh how he loved it.

O'Reilly's Karaoke Nights were actually pretty well known. She had built it up for years. A few small speakers at the beginning turned into large PA Speakers, a full band set, decent sized wooden stage and lighting for days! Definitely Maddie's favourite night of the week. Even if he had never set foot onto the stage as a participant, he still loved it.

It was the young Wolf's duty to set the stage up for the following nights festivities. He positioned the speakers facing the crowd area, fixed the microphones in place with tape and adjusted the words screen so the beginners could read the words as they sang.

-

 _"Here it comes..."_

-

"Ohh Madison, good your still here... Listen could you look after the bar for 10 minutes, I just have to pop out for a second to get something, I swear I wont be long!" shouted a voice from behind the bar. A young voice, one would mistake rather easily for a singer in her own right.

The voice was attached to a rather attractive looking Skunk girl, the Granddaughter of the bars Owner, Mrs O'Reilly. Emily O'Reilly was her name, the bar's manager by night. Impressive for a girl who was barely any older than the Wolf himself. Emily was very advanced for her age, able to take on the job when she was only 18, and managing the night time crowds by 20. Don't be fooled however, she can be tough if she wants to be. Tonight she wore a dark green, medium length skirt with matching shirt and a nametag pinned to her left breast pocket. Her hair was tied up with a few clips at the back, seamlessly pinned as if done by a professional. A little hint of green fur dye in random strips highlighted her facial features. This skunk had the guys longing for her night after night.

"Yeah Emily, that's cool, take your time" the wolf shouted back, kicking himself for including the freedom of time remark at the end.

And with a whirl of energy, Emily grabbed her leather jacket and rushed out the service door towards the back of the establishment.

"You're welcome..." Maddie looked back towards the stage and all of the equipment that had been skilfully distributed over the stage. "Well old girl, just you and I..." he muttered to himself as he eyed up the microphone. "... Alone just like every other night..."

Mads gave a quick glance around to see if there were any other patrons still finishing their drinks. To his surprise tonight everyone had gone much earlier than usual. Most nights he would be beating guys out the door with a stick to get them to leave... but not tonight... tonight he was alone.

Without hesitating, the young Wolf climbed on stage and walked over to the song selector, hard wired into a huge set of speakers. The selector was more or less a simple laptop, connected to an online streaming service for backing tracks and instrumentals to give a massive range of songs that the revellers could rock out to.

He opened the app and had a scroll down through the 'Most Played' section of the list. "Nope... Nope... Boring... Nope... Ohh heck no... Screw that idea... Eww... Nope... Nope... Ohh... Hello you!"

Maddison had settled on one of his favourite songs, 'Nobody's Watching' by his all time favourite band 'Hollywood Undead'. He had been in love with these artists since he was still in school, trying his best to emulate the soothing sound of Danny, his personal favourite.

The Wolf took one final glance around the bar to make sure he was alone as his paw hovered over the play button. He took a deep breath, readied the microphone and closed his eyes. With a slight tremble in his paw he brought it down upon the key and the lights burst into action, the speaker crackled into life and the song began to play.

Almost immediately Mads got lost in a little world of his own. The sound of the synth intro swept him away, each note brought a tingle up his spine as he held his eyes closed and felt the beat. What the Canine didn't know however was that his solo performance was about to have a very unusual guest appearance.

Outside the rain had taken a turn for the worse. A little dribble turned into a downpour. Animals of different species that had gotten caught out in it were scrambling to get indoors wherever they could. Including one very wet Wolf.

This wolf didn't mind the rain all too much but the cold sensation running down his back was starting to become most troublesome. He was walking with a large backpack slung over one shoulder and an acoustic guitar soft case over the other. His general appearance was something similar to Mav but visibly more punky. He was wearing a dark grey shirt with a colourful sugar skull adorned on the front, a red bandana tied around his neck and a fairly cheap and flimsy jacket that currently held about as much water as the City Reservoir. A pair of ripped skinny jeans with a few patches randomly stitched into them. All this complimented with a fairly scruffy pair of red converse to complete the 'social rebel' look he was going for.

His fur appeared to be kept rather clean, a distinct smell of coconut emanating from him. His hair however looked rather scruffy, clean yet messy, almost... bed head style, as if he never knew what a comb was meant to be used for. Running through his hair were bright tints of red that highlighted the natural change in fur colour between grey and brown. There were a few piercings in his ears, 2 normal silver studs half way up on each ear and a red 14mm silicone flesh tunnel at the base of each ear. This Canine wore eyeliner, similar again to Mav but not just as thick. This liner helped frame his glowing light hazel eyes.

As the rain began to get a little heavier he feared for the 'water resistant' capabilities of his guitar case and decided enough was enough. As if fate had chosen this exact moment for the heavens to open, the Wolf glanced across the street to see a glowing neon 'OPEN' sign just above a doorway. He noticed the lights were on inside and decided this was a good of a place as any right now. He looked up at the name above the door. 'O'Reillys Bar'. Quickly, he glanced up and down the street before making a mad dash across and into the doorway, shaking the water out of his already drenched fur. "Whew... good timing" he muttered to himself as he pushed firmly on the door, allowing himself entry as he was met with the synthesizer intro of another Wolf's favourite song.

The sound of the intro coupled with the trance like state Mads was in prevented him from hearing his guest enter the premises. Mads knew his cue to start singing was coming up within a few seconds. He readied himself as the intro approached its conclusion.

The soaked Wolf slipped off his backpack and guitar case down by the door before wiping the rain out if his eyes. Upon opening then again, the first sight that befell the Canine was Madison on stage, eyes closed, drenched in stage lights and awaiting his big intro. The Wolf held up his paw for attention, about to ask the figure on stage if he could stay a little bit to dry off. Unfortunately the question was drowned out rather quickly. "Uh excuse m-..."

Mads began, feeling every note flow through him as he sang.

 **"Sing, sing like there's nobody watching.  
Sing, sing like there's nobody watching."**

The guest by the door, who had come in simply to get out if the rain and dry off, was suddenly met with the voice of an angel. Maddie's voice was as smooth as silk when he put his mind to it, perfect for this song. The Wolf stood by the door, star struck by the amazing sound being produced by someone so young and inexperienced. He stood with his paw still in the air and his mouth hanging open, eyes wide as he was caught completely unprepared for this performance. He wanted to interrupt but every fibre in his being wanted the young Canine to sing on.

After a few seconds he snapped out of his trance like state as he recognised the song playing. It was also one of his favourite songs. This could be fun...

With a cheeky grin on his face he quickly removed his waterlogged jacket, placing it over a chair and walked slowly towards Mads, unbeknownst to him.

 **"Sing, sing like there's nobody listening.  
Sing, Sing like there's nobody listening.  
Sing"**

Without missing his cue, the mysterious Wolf began to provide the first verse. His voice deeper than Mads' but just as smooth, almost professional sounding with a slightly course undertone.

 **"I feel like I'm sinking, I feel like I'm reaching..."**

"AHH?!..." Maddie jumped back from the microphone, knocking both it and a guitar propped up on a stand over onto the stage. The sudden and surprisingly loud vocals of this stranger startled the young Canine, his heart pounding a mile a minute as he kept his eyes fixed on this new wolf.

The Wolf continued his trek towards Mads on stage, singing his heart out as he did, trying his best to sing over the backing track without the use of a microphone. Something that surprisingly he was doing very well with.

 **"For something that's out of my grasp, When I think I got it reality sinks in"**

"W-Who are-..." Mads tried to cut in, just barely audible over the backing track. The poor Wolf felt vulnerable, his tail tucked firmly between his legs and a bewildered expression came across his face. He had no idea what to expect from this intruder but a feeling in his stomach calmed his nerves and prevented him from calling out for help as he continued to walk across the bar towards the stage.

 **"On the dark side of the moon, just give me my space  
'Cause I got a list of mistakes all written in ink I wont get to erase"**

Mads slowly lifted himself from his daze and nervously began his short trip back to the microphone, taking each step extremely cautiously as if the intruder may attack at any moment. There was that feeling again, the nervous feeling in his gut that seemed to ease him. He felt his fur stand on end and his body began to heat up with every passing word that was sang. Madison was blushing... harder and harder with each and every step this Canine took towards the stage, he felt more and more attracted to him... Was it his singing? His voice?... body?...

 **"If I counted my blessings, I could spend my whole life counting  
'Cause truthfully nothing is too late to fix, be the black bird on the white album"**

The Wolf could see the apprehension on Maddie's face and tried his best to ease the younger Wolf's discomfort by closing his golden hazel eyes and smiling back to him as he continued to sing. Having only met a few seconds before, he could already tell that Mads was extremely shy when it came to his singing. Mads always wished he could have the bravery and charisma that oozed from Maven but anytime it came down to it he shied away... every time...

Madison arrived back at the microphone, his legs trembling a little, tail still firmly tucked and his face still bright red. But not once did his eyes leave the strangers gaze. He was fixated on this newcomers beautiful hazel eyes. He found himself longing for him to open them once again. To which the stranger obliged.

He winked at Mads, causing him to blush even harder, before holding his thumbs up towards the stage, as if to say 'get ready'.

 **"And if I have so much to say, then why would I pipe down then?  
'Cause life's getting shorter and shorter, so sing for the moment right now then"**

Maddie knew his cue. At the conclusion of the verse the young Canine swallowed his pride, clenched his fists, closed his eyes and gave it everything he had.

 **"It's times like this I feel I'm on the pavement  
It's like my heart's so numb..."**

In that moment, Mads felt like every problem he had washed away with the lyrics. It mattered not that there was an unknown Wolf staring at him singing with a gleam in his eye, all he really cared about was the music... but the Wolf was a nice bonus.

The stranger finally made it to the base of the stage, wasting no time in vaulting up onto the wooden structure while trying to make as little noise as possible. The stranger too was fixated on Mads, all the time he was singing the wolf could only look Maddie up and down. And up close and personal he determined that the pup was a lot cuter than he realised, blushing a little himself as he mildly fantasised what other talents the timid Grey Wolf was hiding.

 **"Then I grab that book and turn the pages, and see how far I've come..."**

The stranger moved in close, without Mads realising just how close the intruder had gotten as he was lost in song. The Wolf was close enough to smell Maddie's signature coconut shampoo, something that actually excited him further due to it being one of his favourite scents. He got in close, within a foot of the shy pup, almost close enough to lick his muzzle if he felt like it, and closed his eyes.

The chorus was about to start, something that both Wolves were looking forward to. Both moved in tighter to the single microphone and began to sing.

 **"And just sing, sing like there's nobody watching  
Sing, Sing like there's nobody watching..."**

The duo sang together, in perfect harmony... the strangers deep voice complimented perfectly with Mads' higher pitch, shadowing the song and harmonising splendidly. Mads opened his eyes to find that the other Wolf was within inches of his face, singing his heart out into the mic. He was so caught up in the moment tho that he hadn't noticed his sneaking up so close. Not that he was worried at this point, the two just shared one of their favourite songs without even realising and with the added benefit that this stranger was rather attractive up close made Maddie blush a little harder. Still... he couldn't help but memorise every feature on this stranger's face like he would never see it again.

 **"Sing, sing like there's nobody listening  
Sing, sing like there's nobody listening  
Sing..."**

At the conclusion of the chorus the stranger opened his eyes, just in time to see Mads franticly break awkward eye contact and walk over swiftly to the song selector, pressing the pause button on the keypad. He let out a short breathed sigh before looking back up at the awkwardly attractive Wolf staring back at him with a mischievous grin plastered on his face.

"My, my kid, you got some serious pipes on you... where did you learn to sing like that?" The stranger asked, without breaking eye contact with Mads' sparkling blue pools framed beautifully by his thick rimmed glasses.

Mads froze. Even this Wolf's natural speaking voice sent chills up his spine. The young pup was nervous, more so than ever as he fumbled to find the first thing that came to mind...

"S-sorry, the bar is closed..."

The stranger tilted his head in confusion. "Uh... Okay... Sorry for interrupting, Il be off then" he said with a smile as he readjusted the mic to prevent feedback and hopped off stage.

-

 _"DAMMIT MADS! GET A GRIP... Yes I know he's hot... Yes I know he can sing but for once in your life don't mess this up!"_

-

"Wait... I-I didn't mean leave... s-sorry" Mads said as he broke eye contact with the slightly taller wolf and fidgeted with the keys on the laptop.

"Oh... So I can stay for a bit yeah?... its raining pretty heavy out there..."

"Y-Yeah... sorry I uh... Wasn't expecting company" Maddie pressed the conversation forward. Part of him wanted the ground to open up and swallow him whole because of the singing while another part wanted to ask for the Wolf's phone number. "I uh..."

"Say, do you know any other songs?..." the other wolf asked as he made his way over to a old and dusty looking keyboard and flicked the switch on. At the speakers crackled into life the wolf cracked his knuckles and eyed up they keys, hovering over them with contentment. It had been a while since he last played but music is just like riding a bicycle. The Canine began playing the notes to 'The Black Parade' with perfect timing and precision. "... Please tell me you know a little MCR?..."

"Y...Yeah, I know the song... but I can't sing it..." Mads looked towards the ground with bashful humility just as he heard the notes stop and the squeak of the piano chair turn 180 degrees, looking up to find a pair of golden hazel eyes glaring back at him.

"...You are joking right... Kid after what I just heard coming from you I find it a little hard believing that!... you are amazing!"

"I... Im sorry, who are you?"

"Oh... yeah, my name is Avery, Avery King... and what may I call you?" Avery spoke up as he outstretched a paw and took a bow as if on stage in front of a massive crowd.

-

 _"Don't say 'Your future boyfriend'... So help me God if you mess this up..."_

-

"Um... Madison..." Mads said, a slight tremble in his voice, still unable to get over how attractive Avery was to him... He never had a boyfriend before but this Canine was ticking all the right boxes for him.

"Well UmMadison, It's a pleasure to meet you" Avery spoke as he walked over slowly and took hold of Maddie's paw, kissing it gently and pulling back.

The smaller Wolf turned bright red, his knees became weak and his mouth hang open as if he couldn't get enough air. "I uh..."

"Is something the matter? Oh... sorry, maybe I was too strong? I apologise"

Mads snapped out of it, he smiled back at the wolf with one paw scratching the back of his head. "Oh no no no... it's okay I uh... No it's cool" he replied, cursing himself all the while at being a bumbling idiot around cute guys. For once he wished he could just speak his mind... channel his inner Maven...

Avery smiled back at him, noticing how shy the pup was and decided to give him some room. "Well UmMadison..." he laughed as he said it once again. "... Sorry for the intrusion, perhaps I can make it up to you with some coffee tomorrow at noon? I know a fantastic little cafe a few blocks over you must try!"

-

 _"I-Is that a... Is he asking me out?!..._

-

"I uhh whaa..." was just about all Maddie could muster at the prospect of just a simple coffee with the Wolf.

"Or... perhaps not... You know what... never mind, its stupid, I mean we just m-..."

"I'D LOVE TO..." Mads spoke up, almost shouting at Avery, still in a world of his own at the idea of a coffee. "I.. uh... I mean yeah... that sounds n-nice..."

It sounded so simple but even a short chat and a hot drink with this strangely attractive Canine made young Madison's heart flutter a little. Never in his short life had he dreamt that someone so beautiful would take a shine to him.

"Great! I can meet you here at 12? That cool with you?" Avery winked at him as he walked backwards towards the front door, glancing back occasionally to make sure he didn't trip over any chairs or tables to kill the mood... and his smooth exit.

"Uh yeah, that sounds nice... good... that sounds good" Mads smiled, all the while clearly blushing and still shaking from excitement. His tail being the dead giveaway... it was swishing a mile a minute.

Avery reached the door and checked quickly if the rain was still pouring. To his surprise it had all but stopped, with just a hint of moisture in the air to the trained nose. The taller Wolf picked up his belongings, flung them across his back and opened the door fully.

"Until tomorrow then, have a good night, Madison... sleep well, and don't lose that beautiful voice!" Avery shouted from the doorway as he backed out slowly onto the sidewalk, closing the door behind him leaving Madison with his thoughts... however clean or dirty they may be.

Mads slumped down onto the stage, not wanting to take his eyes off the door, hoping and preying that the once in a lifetime exchange that had just occurred wasn't a figment of his imagination. A smile was forming upon his face, a grin from ear to ear and heat emanating from all over as he imagined Avery's eyes in his mind.

Outside, Avery took an extra few seconds, his paw still on the window of the door as his heartrate increased dramatically at the simple thought if the adorable Wolf, his slight tremble was incredibly cute to the older Wolf. He places a paw over his mouth as he remembered Maddie's smile, his dimples forming at the sides of his mouth and the way his glasses outlined his beautiful eyes. His paw held back a slight squeak as he couldn't hold back his excitement of finding such a cute Wolf with an amazing voice to boot. Both Wolves had the same thought at the same moment... "I hope he is into guys..."

Avery let out a slight giggle as he shook his head and turned to head out into the night air, only to be confronted by 3 mammals, smiling devilishly at the punky Canine.

"Well, hello you... Haven't seen you around here before" Maven smiled back at the Wolf, admiring his clothing style and choice of accessories and piercings.

"Oh hello, No I uh just got into town..." Avery replied, smiling back at the trio. The Wolf noticed one of the party, Golden Jackal dressed in what appeared to be his finest suit, looking through the window of the tavern, trying to distinguish Mads through the stained glass to no avail. The Jackal was very well kept, his hair and fur well groomed and shiny almost to a fault. Like Maven, he too wore a thin coat of eyeliner to enunciate his golden eyes, with a twist however. The liner on his right eye had a slight flick to the end of it, somewhat resembling an Ancient Egyptian style. "...Are you friends of Madison?"

"Might be... Who are you?" Chimed in the third party member, an Iberian Lynx who could only be described as 'Goth with Style'. She wore a black ripped shirt with a completely indistinguishable band logo plastered across it. A black fishnet vest underneath that stretched down her arms and ending at her wrists only to be met again with numerous bracelets of both leather and steel. Her bottom half consisted of black ripped tights with a black and red tartan miniskirt adorned with small chains and stitched patches. This complimented with a pair of knee high boots, held together with leather straps and bright red neon laces. The Lynx's makeup was dark with shades of a lighter red shining through in both her eyeliner and dye in her fur.

"My names Avery, Avery King"

"Charmed, Im Maven..." the Vixen spoke up on behalf of the group, gave a pleasant smile as she motioned behind her at the Jackal and Lynx respectively. "And this is Cole..."

The Jackal peeled himself away from the window, clearly inebriated at this time of the evening, and took an unsteady bow. "Pleasure to make your acquaintance"

"... And Sylph"

"Uhu..." The Lynx looked the Wolf up and down before turning to Maven, a bored look running across her face. "...Can we get going? Im dangerously sober right now"

Maven sighed as she held a paw to her temple. "Yeah... Very nice to meet you Avery, will you be staying around long?"

Avery took a glance back at the tavern door, remembering the adorable smile that by now had been imprinted unto his mind. "I hope so"

"Cool! Be seeing you around then!" Maven smiled back at the Wolf, noticing the slight blush across the exposed skin on his ears. She knew exactly what had gone down between the two Wolves, she knew the emotions of others like the back of her paw... she seen the attraction plain as day but decided not to press too hard.

"Y-yeah, I look forward to it" he replied as he nodded towards the other two party members, turned around and proceeded down the street in the direction he came from. "Nice meeting you three!" he waved behind him without so much as a glance back. The Canine's mind was entertained by another thought, a more lustful thought.

Maven watched on at Avery rounded the corner at the end of the street, out of sight. A stereotypical sly Vixen smile crept over her muzzle as she peeked through the small pane of glass on the door of the tavern in search for her oldest friend.

"I know that look Mav... Don't toy with something like that, especially not with Mads, it isn't fair" Sylph spoke up, looking up to the slightly taller Fox, a look if concern across her face and a wobble in her stature.

"Don't worry, I wont mess with him... Perhaps a little push in the right direction but nothing that will be detrimental" Mav replied as she placed her paw on the door of the tavern. "But I need to know what Maddie thinks first"

"Be careful, the heart is a fragile thing"

The Vixen gave a warm smile towards her Lynx friend and pushed the door open, a slight creak as the old brass hinges swung open.

Mads may not have heard the Wolf entering the building due to the backing track playing, but in the deafening silence and his own daze he heard this intrusion clear as crystal. His daydream faded as fast as it had started as he looked up towards the door, almost immediately recognising the features of his three best friends standing in the doorway, ready to party the night away.

"Well hey there cutie, care for a drink?" Mav stood in the doorway, smiling at the love struck wolf. As she finished her sentence she took a slight bow and waved her paw out the door just behind, beaconing him to finish up quick and make a break for it. Just as Mav finished, Emily stepped back into the bar from the back room. The Skunk noticed Mav, Sylph and Cole standing by the door and knew immediately what was up. She looked over to Maddie, still slightly out of breath from her little adventure in the back room, and gave him a thumbs up as if to say "Go on ahead"

Mads smirked, the thought of Avery pushed aside for the time being and the anticipation of alcohol becoming more and more pronounced.

"Hells yeah"

-

 _"My favourite things in life... Let's see... Coconut shampoo, that's a given... Music definitely, I wouldn't last long without a good beat in my life... My friends, Maven, Sylph and Cole are the three best friends anyone could ever ask for. They have gotten me through many rough times and I owe them everything..._

 _... And now... Avery King... I have a feeling that I'm in for a few good adventures with that Hunk of a Wolf... I just hope he thinks of me the same way I think of him... I know it sounds stupid, Love at first sight and a-... Did I say love... Damn... Love at first sight huh... I'm good with that"_

[Songs Featured:

Hollywood Undead - Nobody's Watching]


End file.
